Falling Forward
by Aeius
Summary: "If what lies beyond the sky only fits a wine glass."


**Haikyuu!**

_Falling Forward_

**_Summary: _**_"If what lies beyond the sky only fits a wine glass."_

**A/N: **The setting of this story is (sort of) based as a demon/angel AU fic and some bits would shift to a certain character's perspective. If you're wondering on any pairings involved in this story, the answer is yes there will be but I'll leave it in general for now.

I wrote this for Eishi, in gratitude for the IwaOi fanfic and I really appreciate the help and patience in taking the time to edit and collab with me in this.

* * *

><p>There are many stories that portrays the world with different beginnings, sudden twists and unexpected endings. A tale always has its obstacles that would test a person and their faith, if they are capable of believing what is right and wrong as if there is this long white line drawn in between the borders of man's morality, claiming for one to choose and stay on that side.<p>

Such as a child who is taught and influenced by their guardians, who acted as their gateway to the journey of following the golden brick road. However, not everyone gets to be forced to something which they have no clear understanding or being unsure of in making their decision.

That's what Tobio concludes after he swallowed the remains of his hard drink, landing the shot glass on the bar's wooden counter with a loud thud. He exhales a breath that had the smell of mixed liquor and leftover tobacco before quickly glancing up to the bartender from the other side. The man exchanges a smile that could attract anyone and possibly light up the dark corners in them, except it didn't seem to work in lessening the deep creases from Tobio's expression.

"Looks like someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed." The bartender hums as he tends to his usual business, grabbing a rag nearby and clearing off the spilled drinks and smears in glasses.

"What makes you say that?" Tobio asks, not denying that the worker's sharp eye is false or clearly mistaken. "I haven't even told you anything about what happened to me-"

Before he could finish, the bartender reaches out and flicks his finger against the burrowed line formed on Tobio's forehead.

"Your face says it all, Tobio-chan." Tobio looks at the man with a frown, a bit upset from the latter driving him to think that he could be read easily like a laid-out book, and annoyed because the bartender appears to have no intention in apologizing him. His smile still lingers as if enjoying Tobio as a source of entertainment rather than as a regular customer.

"You want another one?"

"No thank you, Oikawa-san." He rubs the spot on his forehead, where the pain still throbs and most likely bruised red.

Oikawa lightly chuckles as he brings out a bottle. "I meant a drink." Without a word or any interruption from the other, he takes the empty glass seated before Tobio and pours a fair amount which wouldn't be too much to handle. "I have to admit. My pupil is so adorable when they're upset or generally, confused."

Taking the time to sip, Tobio doesn't bother to answer while listening to the jazz tune that emitted from the bar's old speaker system, and his throat burns with the spiked tinge of his beverage. He never checked the time from his watch nor asked Oikawa how long he had been staying there, but he could tell that it's almost late evening and he knows that the place would be soon packed with those who just finished their day's work and those who needed to quench their thirst. A good booze for the day is what others would find as their getaway, temporarily forgetting the weight they had to carry, he supposes.

"So," Oikawa says, squinting at the surface of another glass he had been holding before placing it aside. He places a hand under his chin, giving Tobio another playful grin. "what sort of shady business does the _king_ have with me?"

Though the place isn't yet cramped with outsiders and no one else is hanging around the bar save for the two occupants and the other staff, Tobio couldn't help but find it difficult to bring up whatever he needed to say to Oikawa. He leans a bit forward, his gaze remaining on the bartender.

"Has there been any sights lately?"

He can see the slow rise from Oikawa's brow as soon as the question slips out of his mouth. They fall in a long silence after, but the corner of Oikawa's lips widen, revealing a glimpse of white and a sinister trademark.

Tobio recognizes it when one tries to hide something, Oikawa would assess then tries to pluck off its hinges. He has this habit of considering a person's mind like a puzzle. A game where the pieces are right there before him, but left scattered. Tobio knows that no matter what Oikawa does, he has no trouble in putting the pieces back together.

"By 'sights', you mean other lifeforms that dwells beyond the stars?" Oikawa implies as he raises a hand, while Tobio, still seated in his stool, tilts his head to a side.

"I..." Tobio says, "I don't quite understand."

The bartender's hand falls to his side. Others would claim that there's a slim chance of another life existing across the universe, which Oikawa highly speculates that they really do exist. But upon seeing his little student's lack of self-awareness and enthusiasm on the unknown and extraterrestial suppositions, he decides to just keep it to himself instead.

"I'm not here to play with you, Oikawa-san." Tobio slams his hands on the table, making his glass shake at the impact while earning a few stunned and curious looks from the others who are present inside. "I only want to know if there are any signs of them around here."

Oikawa takes a deep breath before throwing the damp rag over the bar table then counters. "What makes you so sure that I have the right answers?"

To Oikawa, Tobio is never the one who stays and behaves patiently. It's been awhile since they last saw each other, but it seems like nothing has changed in their little reunion. "If we're talking about '_them_', I think you are mistaken in asking me."

At his reply, Tobio catches the sharp edge in his voice, as if a flint is scraped with a knife, as a warning not to push the issue further. It's not exactly hard to notice, if one has been under the wing of someone like Oikawa for so long.

"Now if you don't have anything else to do, the door is just right there and I suggest for you to get the hell out of my bar and don't you ever come back."

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave until you answer my question."

Oikawa scowls at him. How could he ever forget such a stubborn old behavior? That attitude that wouldn't die down so easily, which completely irritates Oikawa even in the nth time of saying 'no'.

Without a doubt, there is simply no end to this since Oikawa knows that any attempts from shaking Tobio off his chains will only continue in a repetitive tug-of-war cycle.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes pass, Tobio ascends from the underground bar's doorway, and shudders with a sharp inhale of the cold night air. Although the establishment isn't being filtered with a line of people waiting to get in, he agrees to himself that it does feel much better stepping outside rather than staying in a lair that is dim-lit and with a limited space.<p>

The chill ambiance didn't bother him as he takes a look at the urban sky, mapping out a handful of stars amidst the cloak of smoky darkness. Even though he's not actually holding anything, it almost seems like there is something that remained invisible in his grip for a long time.

Not able to move out of the way, a man accidentally bumps his shoulder with Tobio's which causes him to whisk out of his deep thoughts and almost lose his balance.

In less than an instant, the stranger grabs hold of Tobio's arm, pulling him to safety.

The moment Tobio is about to thank the man, the latter sends him a look of surprise before quickly turning away, mumbling a gruff apology as he heads for the bar's shrouded entrance in a hurry.

* * *

><p>The weather is unbearably cold on this particular night while the source of brightness is only lit by the orange glare from the street lamps and the streets are practically empty with cars parked on the side.<p>

He pushes the door without turning back to face the young man after breaking their contact. Music pours through the entrance as he enters the room, seeing a light fixated on a small stage, which is occupying at the far end of the bar and packed with various musical equipment.

Taking off his coat, he starts to scour the dimly place until he spots one of the employees glancing at him in recognition.

The worker approaches him, greeting with a wave of his hand. "Ah, Iwaizumi-san."

The said man, Iwaizumi returns a smile from the warm welcome and asks, "Is he working right now, Kindaichi?"

"Well, he's on shift right now but I'll let him know that you're here. Go ahead and take a seat, we're still not open as you can see."

"Thanks."

Two glass and a bottle is placed on the table, earning for Iwaizumi's attention toward the tall man standing right next to him. Brown hair with few streaks of curls nestled on his forehead, perfectly in place, and eyes that is equal to the gleam of his genuine smile. "Pretty rare of you to drop by in our happy early hour. But then again, the promo's only guaranteed for ladies' night."

"Quite the smooth talker, aren't you?" Iwaizumi takes the drink while watching Oikawa reach for a chair then settles it right next to him and sits down. "And I'm not actually here for that you moron."

"So very stingy," Oikawa complains. "You know, you even sound like Tobio-chan. I'd say if he hadn't left awhile ago, you two would have surely gotten along."

Maybe before, Iwaizumi muses, not that Oikawa is completely aware of anyway. Not after what happened to everyone, a tragic incident which affected them greatly and is never left forgotten.

"Tobio? You mean the kid right outside your bar?"

"Oho, so you do know him..." It didn't stop Oikawa from catching Iwaizumi's statement, still watching him for a moment.

"Not exactly. I actually bumped into him on the way here." If Iwaizumi had a counterpart of himself, the other would have judged him as a failure from disclosing the truth to Oikawa. "What's your relationship with him anyways?"

"We met somewhere a long, long time ago." Oikawa answers, rolling the end of his sleeve about halfway up to his elbow. "Then he became my student afterwards. Honestly cute, but quite the stubborn one."

In retrospect, the situation would have been laughable if Oikawa had known how it was pretty much the other way around. But Iwaizumi stays quiet in his seat, crushing in by the weight that dragged on heavily inside his chest and all he could do is drown it out as he tolerates the taste of dry and bitterness.

So he takes in the rest of his brewed drink, before setting the glass close to Oikawa's. "More."


End file.
